The contractor shall provide support to the Office of the Director, DCT and its Board of Scientific Counselors with conference management and associate general logistical activities. Logistics support activities will include various technical and clerical tasks ranging from report design and preparation to routine typing. The more complex of these support activities will frequently require abstracting and formatting (including bibliography preparation and indexing) papers and reports generated at scientific meetings. Conference support will include both pre- and post conference activities necessary to successfully manage meetings of various sizes ranging from small (5 to 10 people) to very large (350 to 450). The Contractor must also arrange for transportation and accomodations, within federal regulations, for conference participants. The scientific nature of the material presented requires a thorough familiarity with biomedical research terminology. This does not mean that experienced biomedical researchers are needed to provide support services. However, the efficiency and effectiveness of the support services are expected to be determined by the Contractor's experience and familiarity with biomedical research terminology, the milieu, and organization involved, and the administration of research programs by NIH and its Bureaus/Institutes/Divisions.